


O V E R W R I T E

by Megane



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M, Murder, Psychosis, Serial Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliminate all ties he has, and I'll become your Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Command

Those tattoos were glowing. Once upon a time, he thought they were so beautiful. He thought they were enchanting almost, a classified part of his friend's past. No, he didn't think that. _His other side_ did, and Koujaku wasn't his friend. He was an ally of destruction. A worthwhile associate. A lover of chaos much like himself. _He_ needed him.

Shiroba opened the bars and stared down at the red-haired beast of a man snarling viciously at him. A twisted smile curled up the corners of Shiroba's mouth. “You're pathetic,” he laughed. “You're much less a man and more a feral dog. _I love it._ ” He kneeled down and ran his fingers through the other male's hair. Koujaku settled; his breathing was heavy. How long had he been at this? The Other shushed him and lowered a hand to release his shackles. Immediately, the red berserker's hands went for his throat. Shiroba didn't try to stop him.

Wild eyes stared Shiroba down, examining over his form. Koujaku squeezed his hands together, earning a small gasp from Shiroba. Koujaku let go shortly after. He learned forward, pressing his lips against the long white neck. Koujaku crushed Shiroba to his body and inhaled his scent, taking in the only information his muddled, angry mind could process. Shiroba let him—let him caress, sniff, and question exactly what he held in his arms. He was going to need him.

           “Koujaku...” Shiroba called. Koujaku's body went stock still as he listened to the deceivingly sweet tone. “I need you.” The swordsman's hands wandered. Shiroba grabbed his wrists and held up his hands. “No. Not yet. Maybe later.” A lie; he wasn't exactly interested in something like _that_.

Shiroba lowered Koujaku's hands. He brought his hand up through the beautiful burgundy locks and sighed softly, drawing Koujaku close. He moved until their foreheads were almost touching and stared into Koujaku's wild eyes.

           “Kill for me.”

Koujaku's body shuddered as though the Other's voice intimately reached deep inside of him. Shiroba smiled, eyelids lowering slowly.

           “Kill _them_ for me. I don't want any traces.”

Koujaku pressed their foreheads together, aggressively tightening his fingers in the white kimono. A growl built, filling the silence of the room. Shiroba grinned broadly and closed his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to his compatriot's lips.

_Aoba._

He paused, eyes opening again to look down to the other male. Koujaku's solid red eyes glared up to the Shiroba, fingers pulling on the solid white fabric. Shiroba's lips curved into a slow smile, and he chuckled.

           “Yes… I am Aoba.”

He slid his hands down to Koujaku's back, lowering himself down and brushing their lips together. “Take care of each and every one of them, and I'll become Aoba for you.” Shiroba pressed their lips together, and Koujaku was hungry for his touch, lifting his body off the ground as he stood. Shiroba smiled against the redhead's lips, feeling delightfully sinister. He was in anticipation for what was soon to come. _  
_

_One by one, I'll become_ your _Aoba_.


	2. error.EXE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz. Die.

Noiz scrolled his fingers along the tablet. His techno music was set to low; the bass gently vibrated the walls as Noiz worked. Among other things, he was running a diagnostic on his All-Mate. Usagi's cube rested on the ground next to his right leg. Noiz flatly stared at the various screens in front of him. New stats from different RHYME teams flooded his left monitor. There was a new team that was trying to dominate several territories. Noiz wouldn't get involved, but it was interesting to watch the ongoings from afar. He reached out to a bowl of candy, blindly selecting one from inside. He pulled out a sucker and took off the wrapper as he read over the center monitor, checking on Usagi once again. 

The sound of glass breaking drew his attention. Noiz rolled his sucker to the other side of his mouth and glanced to the side. He knew he wasn't hearing things, but he didn't want to react immediately. Give whoever it was a flash sense of security. Noiz stood with no sense of urgency. There wasn't really anything downstairs worth stealing from him, and even if there was, it didn't matter to him. He was going to give the intruder a beating of a lifetime. Just to send a message, y'know.

Noiz pulled the sucker out of his mouth and scratched between his eyes with his pinky nail as he walked out of his bedroom. He could hear movement downstairs. Doors slammed closed as Noiz crept down the stairs. He tapped his teeth against the stick of his sucker, carefully making his way down the stairs to get the upper hand. The noise was coming from his kitchen. There was a beastly growl as his kitchen was ransacked. Noiz let out a soft noise, considering the possibility that it was probably just a wild animal.

It was an animal of some kind, but nothing that he was expecting.

Noiz came down to the ground floor and stopped, seeing the silhouetted figure standing in his kitchen. Okay, so that officially scratched off _wild animal_ from his list. "Oi," he greeted the intruder, sliding his hands into his pockets. The figure stopped and whipped around to face him. Noiz frowned hard, recognising that face. "Koujaku," he stated flatly. "What the hell are you—"

Before he could finish talking, Koujaku readied his sword with both hands. The swordsman held the weapon hip level before raising it up towards his eyes. He kicked off from the ground and rushed Noiz. Noiz wasn't expecting that at all. Maybe an explanation, or for Koujaku to be irrationally drunk, but not a full on assault. He had little time to think about it as he ducked out of the way. He moved quickly to his left, and Koujaku's sword pierced the wall where his head was. Noiz thrusted out his legs, going for a kick right to Koujaku's right knee. The swordsman jerked his arms to the right, freeing his sword and flicking plaster onto the floor. Noiz's feet connected, serving to make Koujaku lose his balance only slightly. Koujaku turned towards Noiz and jammed his sword towards the ground. Noiz barely managed to get away. He felt the blade graze against the back of his calves. He felt it but couldn't register it as painful. For once, he knew his disability would get him in trouble.

Noiz drew his legs towards his body, once again narrowly missing a terrifying strike from Koujaku. He could hear the angered growling and snarling with each of his dodges. Koujaku was furious! What the hell was wrong with him? Noiz tried to defend himself as best as he could, even yelling at Koujaku to get a verbal response. Fuck it. The guy wasn't listening. If anyone tried to give Noiz shit for this, he would say that he tried to reason with him. It was hard to defend himself against _a sword_ , but he had enough stamina to dodge and retaliate when given the chance. Unfortunately for Noiz, Koujaku quickly adapted to his tactics. With an ugly sneer, Koujaku reached forward and grabbed Noiz by his neck. Noiz gasped as his air supply was quickly cut. He felt blood trail down his neck where Koujaku grabbed him. Noiz narrowed his eyes at the male in front of him. 

Koujaku's hair and eyes were red. His expression was feral and predatory. Over his shoulder, Noiz saw movement. He took a shaky breath inward and peered up. He could see a white figure standing in the shattered remains of his sliding door. When their eyes met, Noiz felt an inexplicable sensation rock through his body. He felt detached from himself, like he was on an innumerable amount of drugs. With the lack of oxygen, the feeling only intensified. He needed some way to ground himself, and a solution came in him a few moments later in the most literal of fashions.

Koujaku turned his sword blade up and threw Noiz to the ground. Noiz groaned as his head knocked against the floor and his shoulder. He pressed a hand on the floor and slowly sat himself up.

_Run~_

The word came to him like a whisper. He brought his head up again and stared at the smiling figure. Noiz was amazing.

         "… Aoba?"

          _ **RUN!**_

The whisper turned into an excited shriek of a command, distorting and echoing inside of his mind. There was a sharp sting in his side, and Noiz cried out. It… It hurt. It actually hurt. He sucked in a hard breath and stared up at Koujaku. The sword had swiped over Noiz's left hip, staining his clothes red with blood. Noiz panicked slightly. Why did that hurt? As the distortion returned in the form of a laughter, Noiz watched as Koujaku readied his second strike. He needed to move.

Noiz shoved himself upwards and rushed to his feet. A second strike didn't come immediately, and he didn't wait to find out why. He scrambled out of his living room and nearly fell over when the laughter sounded in his head again. This time, it wasn't a painful feedback of noise. The sound was melodic, intimate even, and for some reason, it left him feeling weak. He reached over to grab the stair rail to steady himself. In that moment of hesitation, Koujaku was on him. The swordsman moved faster than before. His sword struck the kitchen doorframe, burying deep inside of the wood. Koujaku was blocking the kitchen, and Noiz would lose precious seconds turning himself around and heading for the front door. Well, shit. Noiz had ducked to avoid it and pulled at the railing to jerk himself closer to the stairs.

He lowered a hand to his wound again. It didn't hurt now, but before, there was an almost blinding pain. Maybe his mind was overestimating how much it actually hurt, but either way, he knew that it hurt. Regardless of how much it was, just the sensory shock alone was too much for him. His footsteps echoed through the halls. He could hear Koujaku's laboured, angry breathing behind him. Still at the bottom of the stairs?  _Good, stay there_ , Noiz thought venomously as he came to the top of the stairs. He needed to get out of his house. He pulled open the hall window and climbed through. There was a growing discomfort in his side where the slash was, but he opted to ignore it as he crouched in his window.

The neighbouring building was a four story grey apartment complex. The emergency ladder had broken in half long before Noiz moved in next door. It was equal with Noiz's hall window, and on some nights, he would climb out of the window, scale the ladder, and sit on his neighbours' roof. Tonight though, he moved with a lot more urgency. He hopped from the window over to the ladder and began his climb. He made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder. He could see a pale hand touch down on the window sill from the shadows of his house. Noiz continued climbing until he reached the roof.

Blood smeared against the rungs of the ladder as he climbed, and when Noiz was on the roof, the wound had opened a bit more. He sighed hard through his noise. With the open space, he was going to fight back. He was past the point of mild irritation. He was angry now, and he knew he could defend himself here. He waited (im)patiently; hands curled at his sides into tight fists. 

He would not go pathetically like a lamb to the slaughter.

When Koujaku joined Noiz on the roof, the silence was thick. Koujaku was snarling and snapping like a beast possessed. He had a scowl on his face; his sword was unsheathed and gripped tightly in his hand. The only thing that was missing was that white version of Aoba. That haunting, overpowering ghost.

Noiz licked his lips and brought up his fists. Whatever happened, no one could call him on his shit. He stood his ground and fought with everything he had. But he was still pissed, in his dying moments, when it wasn't enough.

Koujaku lowered his sword. Blood covered his arms up to his elbows. He stared blankly down at the foreigner, face completely impassive. Shiroba strolled forward, geta clacking on the ground. He paused and turned, looking over his shoulder towards Koujaku. “Good dog,” he cooed. The responding growl was low, inhuman. Shiroba chuckled to himself. Of course, Koujaku was far from human now. Turning, Shiroba looked down to Noiz, stepping around his cut up form. He kneeled down in the pool of blood to Noiz's left. He reached down, brushing the tips of his fingers over the foreigner's cheek.

           “I wondered if these hurt,” he mused, fingers drifting up to brush over the bridge piercing. He pulled at them playfully, quickly becoming more aggressive until he suddenly let go. He chuckled and brought his hand to Noiz's lips instead. "Not that you could tell, but I could have shown you true bliss. True pain."

Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, he turned his head and looked up to Koujaku, who stood at the ready waiting to attack. Shiroba stood and motioned for Koujaku to relax. Koujaku stared at him blankly before his fists relaxed. The sword hilt weighed down his fingers but didn't slip out of his hold.

           "I'll bring Clear to us," Shiroba stated. "You just be ready when he arrives."

Koujaku still seemed tense. Shiroba sighed and crossed over to the possessed warrior. He carded his fingers through the long, red tresses and whispered the order into Koujaku's ear. Koujaku jerked his head away from Shiroba's head. His lips twitched as if he wanted to growl or spit out some venomous remark. He did neither, and Shiroba knew his words had taken effect. Shiroba brought his attention to Noiz again.

           "Did you think about him in your last moments?" he asked quietly. He walked over and dropped down to his knees. "Or did you think  _I_ was  _him_?" He whispered the words with a cruel smile on his face. He reached down to Noiz's bisected abdomen and reached in, pulling out an intestine. "Did you think he betrayed you? Don't you want to know why Koujaku slayed you? What did you feel? Was it horrible? Was it? Was it?!"

He giggled, smile broadening wildly. His shoulders shook as a laugh bubbled up his throat. Koujaku watched as Shiroba nuzzled the intestine tract affectionately. Shiroba sighed blissfully, like he was in heaven.

           “Has _he_ ever touched you intimately like this, Noiz? Of course not.” He frowned suddenly, nose scrunching up in distaste. Blood stained his white skin, stained the underside of his nails. "You'll pay for his mistakes." The distaste melted away with the poisonously sweet words. "Oh yes. You'll all pay."

Shiroba's happiness returned. His laughter built, bubbling up towards maddening heights. Koujaku tilted his head towards the darkening sky. Feet pattered on the rooftops. The next target was coming.

One by one, they would all fall.


	3. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear. It's time.

The laughter wafted through the air, and only one person could hear it all the way across town. The white haired male perked immediately, eyes blinking behind the protective gas mask. “Master?” he muttered to himself, coming to his feet and hurrying in that direction. He closed his umbrella as he ran forward, hooking it over his shoulder as he hurried along. He could hear his Master's voice, but he also got a _bad_ feeling about that laughter. It just didn't sit right with him.

His feet landed; Koujaku's head turned slightly to his right. Clear stood just a ways away from him. The laughter slowly began to fade away. Clear was curious, but he had something else to worry about that the moment.  He lifted up his free hand, palm facing towards the redheaded swordsman.

                “Oi! Koujaku! It's good to see you.”

A deep growl was his only response. Koujaku widened his stance, body turning slightly as he readied himself to strike. Clear's fingers curled in towards his palm. He dropped his hand. A sigh. 

               “Strange. I wonder what hap—” His musing was cut short as his gas mask was split from his face. His eyes widened as the hard material fell away, collapsing to the floor. There was also a tear in his umbrella, and a few strands of his hair had fallen onto his clothes. Koujaku had struck him. He didn't see the draw; it was so fast. It was like a sonic boom. The scene replayed in Clear's mind seconds after it happened. The white haired male frowned deeply. Somewhere in the background, he swore he could hear a faint clacking.

He drew his umbrella closed and jumped away in time to dodge another strike He could perceive things normally again. His agile mind able to catch things as they happened instead of moments after. He was sharp but not too sharp. Something had overtaken Koujaku and made him superhuman. If only he knew what.

He dodged another hit.

But what could he do? 

The laughter sounded again, this time closer. He glanced up, chancing a glance towards the source. It was him but not his Aoba. He gasped as the sword plunged into his shoulder. He turned his pained gaze towards Koujaku and was about to react when the swordsman gripped with two hands and twisted the sword. Clear cried out as the sword cut through his clavicle, up his neck, and through his throat. When the sword was free, the berserker immediately shifted to his right, slicing through the other male's jaw, bisecting his head.

Shiroba made his way over, that smooth smile on his face. A mixture of black and red stained the roof. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, looking down at his stained clothing. Koujaku watched him, body relaxing as he sheathed his sword. Shiroba walked towards the top half of Clear's head, shifting the male's head with his foot.

               “You wanted so much to be real, huh?” he cooed, tipping his head to one side. He withdrew his foot and moved his hand slowly, motioning as he spoke. “True life ends with death. Now you're real and a memory now.” He laughed, turning away. “How sad, running for his master...” He stepped towards Koujaku and lifted his gaze towards the male. “Are all dogs the same?” 

He closed his eyes, chuckling to himself as he walked away. Koujaku turned, not sparing a glance towards the ruined body. Each gesture of betrayal would release him from this pesky world. Slowly yet surely. One by one.


End file.
